The Seven: A New Generation
by Zombie221
Summary: 25 years later. The Seven and Gruniper have 12 children and they have to know about their origins. What happens next? rated T cuz im paranoodles :3
1. Meet the kids

Meet the kids: (Age order oldest to youngest)

Pamela Lilia Jackson and her twin brother Brady Samuel Jackson age 15

Rex Tiger Zhang age 15

Katie Poppy Underwood age 15

Sophie Zoe Grace age 14

Carla Rose Valdez age 14 and in the year below by three days

Ruby Yew Diangelo-Solace age 14

Oliver Isaccs Underwood age 14

Grace Naomi Zhang age 14

Alex Sadri Grace age 13

Twin brothers Dylan & Jai Valdez age 13

Authors note:

Hey everyone! This is my first ever story and I'm really looking forward to hearinfrom you. Thank you to my family for supporting me every step of the way and I hope you enjoy!


	2. In the beginning

Percy's POV

It was a blur. One day they were there, tiny babies in my beautiful wife's arms.

Their names were Pamela Lilia Jackson and Brady Samuel Jackson.

I loved - we loved- our little babies from the second they joined us.

It went so fast, one day they were little toddlers, one wearing a tiara and announcing she was Princess of the World and the other wearing a cape and saying he was superman, the next five year olds absorbed in bickering with each other for hours.

Trust me when I say that they had been annoying each other since the day they learned to talk.

I remember her smiling up at me toothily, the way he pulled on my hand as he smelt the blue food of my moms cafe.

I smiled as I remembered the long walks in the park, a twin hanging off each arm.

He watched them grow up, watched their achievements, watched their downfalls.

He watched them fight, watched them laugh and cry.

He loved them with all his heart.

Now they were growing up. He had to tell them.

And he had to let them go...


	3. Chapter 1

Pam 's POV

I don't remember much from when I was born.

Just a memory that I managed to catch before it floated away forever.

I was in a warm blanket,

and I was slowly being swayed to sleep as a voice sang to me, a voice I know oh so well...

"Pamela Jackson!" shouted Mr Gare.

I jumped.

His voice turned silky.

What is the answer to the square root of 64 times 7?

I trust you were listening..."

"21.166," I replied quickly without thinking.

He stood shell-shocked, his face turning postbox red.

You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

A snickering went around the room.

He tried to calm himself, not doing very well.

"That.. is... correct... " he fumed.

Just then the bell rang and I ran out of the room before he could give me detention for being a smartass.

I escaped to the field clutching my book to my chest,

rolling my eyes at the younger years and nervously avoiding the olders.

Suddenly I heard it.

I turned to see the one the only son of Frank and Hazel Zhang looming over me.

He smirked. "Well if isn't the little boring bookworm!"

His thugs grunted and laughed.

"How is she the daughter of the Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah, she's such a wimp!"

Tears stung my eyes.

I couldn't understand how Frank and Hazel,

my dad best friends who were always sweet and kind could have had the biggest bully in school as their son.

I guess he got it from his Mars side, and possibly his Pluto side too.

I knew I was weak, but I wasn't going to show him that.

"Go away Rex." I said half-heartedly.

"Who's gonna mak-" he was cut off by the amazing acting skillz of my best friend.

She thrust herself forward through his group of thugs

and started applying lipstick in a hand mirror before finally snapping it shut and turning to me.

She shook back her curly auburn hair and she ignored the boys as she started talking.

"Hey Hon," she said a silly affected and surprisingly not very obvious fake voice,

"Your hair is a mess!"

She gasped dramatically and said

"And, Ohmygosh, how can you walk outside with those?! Your nails need redoing right. this. second."

She brushed past the thugs clutching me by the arm and started dragging me to her car.

We got in and as I caught my breath she smirked triumphantly as her mom drove away.

A few blocks down I said, "What was that?!"

"Acting."

She shrugged.

"And that-" I said,

"Is why your my best friend."


	4. Chapter 2

Sophie's POV

"Hey gurrrll!"

I heard a perky voice from behind me.

I flipped my dyed-blonde hair out of my eyes, sighing inwardly.

I turned around and slammed my locker door.

"Hey Pips!"

I said just as perkily as a shop attendant.

She smirked and started applying lipgloss.

She snapped her bag shut and started gossiping in a low tone.

"So, you will not believe what I heard!"

She said.

I was not interested in the gossip but listened anyway to keep the popular act going.

I kind of zoned out after a bit, thinking about Andrew,

a hot popular boy that was crushing on me.

My friends thought I was crazy to not become his girlfriend,

but I didn't like people for their looks.

From what I had seen, Andrew was a complete air-head.

I was snapped back to reality by the mention of my younger brother's name, Alex.

"What about Alex?"

I said a little sharply.

She gasped. "Oooooo, have you not heard?"

She said breathlessly.

"He kissed Samantha at the dance!"

I gasped, turning a very deep shade of red with anger at him.

Pippa seemed to notice, for her smile faltered and she took a step back.

"That little idiot," I growled,

forgetting that I was standing in front of the biggest gossip in the school.

"Without telling me too!"

I stormed off, leaving Pippa to gape open-mouthed after me,

before whipping out her phone to text everyone in the school about my blowup.

I didn't care.

I could talk my way out of it later.

I was extremely persuasive.

I once got free entrance to a movie because I asked really nicely, saying I didn't have any money.

Anyway, I was so mad at my brother I didn't care.

I caught him at his locker, laughing and saying goodbye to his new girlfriend.

He turned and ran into me.

He saw the murderous look in my eyes and gulped.

"Alex Sadri Grace." I growled, my voice quieter than a whisper.

"You. Are. Dead."


	5. Chapter 3

Carla's POV

"Carlamel!"

I heard a voice from above my head call out.

I looked up and grinned.

My best friend, Gracie, was positioned on the very top branch of the tree.

How she managed to get up there I have no idea but, she is Gracie.

She wouldn't be if she didn't.

"Hey Gracie!"

I shouted.

"You might want to get down before your parents get Rex! He's a tattletale, and you know what happened last time."

She gave a mocking groan then ran to the edge of the branch, did a triple flip then landed on the floor without a scratch on her.

I shook my head disbelievingly while she nonchalantly took a twig out of hair.

"You are so unlucky you know,"

I said.

"The biggest daredevil in school with the most paranoid parents."

She nodded dramatically.

"It's a shame I have to hide my obvious talent from them," she said jokingly, but I noticed a note of sadness in her expression and voice.

I understood why she was sad.

The only thing she really enjoyed and excelled at had to be hidden at all times around her parents and Rex, the only people in the world she wanted to impress, for fear of being banned from climbing and gymnastics.

Her parents were the most paranoid people I had ever met.

They didn't let her out of their sight without someone they trusted watching her.

In this case, me.

I slung my arm around her shoulders comfortingly, and we began the long walk home.

 **hey guys, it is my bday tomorrow,! I am really excited and this story is making it so much better. I love fanfiction and I am so happy we reached 100 reads! Thank you so so so so so much.**


	6. Very important authors note

**Hi guys! This is a very important authors note. I know that I haven't uploaded in a while it is cause I've been quite busy, but I am trying to even out the amount of chapters i post to each story. I know these ones are quite short, but I promise they will get much longer. Ok? Thanks for all the support I love you all so so so so so much now I gotta go- bye!**


	7. Chapter 4

Brady's POV

I nervously flattened and smoothed down my hair and rubbed my nose (an annoying habit I have of doing when I am worried or tense.)

I'm getting ready for a party with my friends.

I brought the soda to my lips and drank it down.

My mind's far from the party though.

Something's bothering my twin.

I know it.

Don't ask me how, twins just do.

She's... distancing herself from me, like I'm a disease or something.

I don't know why... it's like she doesn't recognise me anymore.

I guess I have turned into a bit of a party animal, but I don't think I really have changed that much.

She acts like I'm a monster... why?

Suddenly I am aroused from my thoughts for the sound of the kitchen door slamming.

My heart leaped.

You can't tell anyone, but I may have have a teensy tiny- okay, well massive crush on my twins best friend.

If my sister knew, she would never forgive me.

Sure enough, it was them.

I nervously ruffled my hair and cleared my throat, before heading downstairs.

Just seeing them standing there brought back a wave of memories.

Suddenly I was back in reception, doodling on the floor when my twin and a mischievous looking girl with freckles, auburn hair and glinting violet eyes walks into the room.

I regard the stranger curiously, wondering who the heck she was and what she was doing here.

My twin had stepped forward and announced self-importantly that she was Katie Underwood, her new best friend.

I had shrugged, shook her small hand with my slightly sticky one, and offered them both a crayon so they could help with my floor artwork, which they had accepted and we actually drew a pretty good picture- if I do say so myself.

I was only five, and already a little in love.

I was suddenly snapped back to the present with a bang.

"Agggghhh!" I shrieked.

"Pamela, why?" She shrugged.

"You weren't paying attention."

Turning to Katie and addressing her, she said " Wait here. I'll be 10 minutes getting ready."

With that she rushed upstairs, leaving me alone with Katie.

I cleared my throat.

"So, Kit-Kat. How's things going?" I smirked.

"Fine." She muttered going bright red.

I looked on in surprise.

She was blushing - because of me.

I inched closer to her, causing her to almost inaudibly gasp, and, if possible, turn an even brighter red.

I searched her face for what she was thinking, but her face didn't betray any more.

I leaned forward, aiming for her lips, and there was panic in her eyes as she turned away, so I ever so briefly brushed her earlobe.

Suddenly there was a shout from upstairs.

"I'm coming Katie, you better be waiting!"

I stood all the way up hurriedly.

"Uhh... I better go."

I turned around and ran out the door, and onto the bus.

Oliver was next to me and he looked up.

"What is with you man?! We're gonna miss the party!"

I smiled secretly to myself as the bus set off for the town nightclub, destination of the party.

 **Hey guys! I couldn't help myself- I had to use this chapter to get a quality OTP moment. Ok ok, I don't own any of the PJO or HOO characters that's all uncle rick yada yada yada. It getting late. Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 5

Oliver's POV

I'm a massive introvert.

The only time I go to parties is when either everyone is going, or my best friends drag me to one.

So here I am, sitting on a bus, next to Brady, shaking like mad, with Ruby in front of me.

We are texting each other, and sometimes I feel like she's the only one that gets me, you know?

My friends mostly don't know about her, and if they did, they'd probably tease me from now until the end of time.

They'd think I had a crush on her or something, which I don't.

For a while I've noticed she's been acting strangely around me, and Brady thinks she is crushing on me, but I know better.

I would never tell anyone, but she's lesbian.

I'm worried though, because I don't know why she's acting weird around me.

Maybe she thinks I have a crush on her?

It's certainly a possibility.

But... I still get the feeling she's withholding some information on something.

She seems normal at the moment though... at least for now.

My phone bings and I check my emails again for the 12th time this minute.

There's a new one from Ruby.

 _"Hey, Olls, u bored af? I am. Why did I even agree to come?! I mean, I could be at home right now, eating pizza and watching Netflix, but no! Of course I decide to do the same thing as everyone else and go to this goddamn party instead. ARRRGGGGHHHH!"_

I smile.

Ruby, ever the drama queen.

I quickly type out a reply as we approach the nightclub.

" _Rube, u r so right. This is boring. But who cares? As long as I don't have to dance, I'm fine!"_

I see her roll her eyes as we're getting off.

She flashes me a quick grin before going off to join the rest of her friends.

Brady eyes me suspiciously.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't have a crush on her?"

He asks.

What do I do?

Run away while shaking my head like crazy while Brady runs after me laughing manically.

We're weird.

Deal with it.

 **What is up dude people, here is a new chapter. I know it's super late have a cookie in return :: hope u enjoyed it! Things will be heating up in the story soon and if you're not aware, they don't know their legacies yet sooooooo... cliffie bye guys!**

 **p.s. Cookies to those who review! One time offer guys! Don't miss out!**


	9. Chapter 6

Dylan's POV

Oh man! I thought, giggling like a little girl. Jai and I had prepared our latest prank to scare our biggest fan *cough* not *cough* Sophie McLoafy. (Better known as the Sophie Grace.). You know her right? Who am I kidding, of course you know her! She's only the daughter of beauty tutorial vlogger Piper McLean and businessman and ex-army cadette Jason Grace. They're practically famous in New York. She's very popular and she hates us. Which suits us just fine. If she liked us it we wouldn't be able to pull pranks on her.

Jai blinks at me from across the hall, one blue eye and one green eye blinking in sync. Morse Code. (And just to let you know, yes, we have one green eye and one blue each). The message was clear, because our dad Leo taught us Morse Code to communicate without speaking. (I think he knows about our pranks). 'Is everything ready? She'll come soon!' I quickly blinked back a reply. 'Yes, is she coming our way?' He blinked back frantically. 'She's coming! Hide!' I quickly retreated behind the cabinet and pressed play on our recording camera. She walked down the corridor, surrounded by her adoring fans. Jai sent me a thumbs up. She was heading for her locker. Any minute now. I can see- actually, I can't see- Jai's fingers moving over the controls, a blur.

Suddenly, it happens. It's so quick. A squeal, a scream, then absolute chaos. I gleefully observe a swarm of robot scorpions inch towards Sophie. She screams, then stops for a minute and inspects it closely. I internally groan. Pretty girl is smarter than she looks. She smirks, recomposes herself and glances around quickly, grinning slyly. It's almost as though she doesn't want us to get into trouble. She... wait what? She's turning around, screaming at the others to run because the scorpions are real. I realise my mouth is hanging open in shock and I close it in time to notice her smile knowingly at the cabinet I'm hiding behind, as if she's trying to hold in a laugh. Bewildered, I turn the camera off and sit down to think a while.

Later...

A bit later I'm fooling around at my locker, trying to get out of Latin when a crushed and twitching metal scorpion falls at my feet, along with a note. 'This isn't over. -S' I laugh and ignore it, which turns out to be a pretty big mistake. After school as I'm walking home with Jai I tell him all about the note, laughing hysterically. But he seemed quite serious when I told him what it said.

"I don't think we should underestimate her quite yet," he says in a low voice, looking around. I nod, thinking it over. But it's too late. When I get home, the first thing I notice is that all of my prank supplies are gone. I dash into the kitchen frantically, when I notice an open window and I moan. I scramble up to the window to try to salvage anything and notice another note, with the same sparkly pen as the one that fell out of my locker. Sophie.

"C'mon!" I call my brother. "I have a little trip to make..."

At Sophie's house.

"Okay," I whispered into my assigned walkie talkie. "All systems are ago." I can almost hear my twin's nod of approval. I quickly look around then sneak into her room on my tippy toes. I check under her bed, inside her bedside cabinet then spot the wardrobe. I open it and sure enough, my prank supplies are there. I pick them up triumphantly when suddenly a bag of flour drops onto my head.

I check the supplies, coughing and wheezing through the flour. I notice a pulley system that should have taken ages to make attached to one of the whoopee cushions at the back. I test it, to make sure it works and am rewarded with another dollop of flour on the head. Lovely.


End file.
